Vehicles such as recreational vehicles (RVs) or caravans, and mobile or portable structures such as mobile homes or portable buildings, usually include a water supply system that includes a water heating apparatus and/or one or more space (air) heaters. In such applications, space is often at a premium. It would be desirable therefore to provide a heating apparatus that is relatively small and which exhibits improved efficiency.